ww2_movie_charactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Erik Falken
Løytnant Erik Falken was a Norwegian officer of the Free Norwegian Forces. He was chosen to be part of a mission, led by Captain Robert Owen, into occupied Norway and rescue the Norwegian General Heden from captivity and take him to the United Kingdom to lead the Free Norwegian Forces. Once they are in Norway, Erik is spotted and recognised by his former fiancé, who reports them to her German lover, Oberst Otto von Ritter, and Dalberg, a Quisling. After he and the others rescue General Heden, Erik is tasked with going back to town to find a doctor, as Heden was wounded in the escape and needs medical attention. Erik goes to his former fiancé, Inga Beckering, not realising she has allied herself with the Germans and that she hates Erik and blames him for the death of her father. She tells Erik she will call for the doctor but instead call von Ritter, who later arrives and takes Erik prisoner. After Erik refuses to give von Ritter any information on where Heden and the others are, he has him beaten until he finally talks. Von Ritter captures Owen but not Heden or Sergeant Harry Hall. He has a doctor perform a lie detector test on Owen and warns Owen that should he fail to answer the questions then Erik will be shot in front of him. Owen answers the questions and manages to lie where his team and Heden were to be picked up. Erik and Owen are scheduled for execution the next morning. But they are freed by Dalberg that night, as he has being secretly waiting for a chance to help his country and Heden escape. Erik and Owen escape in Dalberg's car, but Dalberg is shot and killed by von Ritter. Erik and Owen return to the others but von Ritter is on their heels and captures Falken and Heden. Owen and Harry had gone to light a beacon fire higher on the hill so that the British Commandos coming to pick them up would know where to find them. Owen returns to Falken and Heden and is captured by von Ritter. He tells Ritter that he has one chance to let them go as Harry has them all covered from a hidden position with his rifle. Ritter doesn't believe him and orders one of his men to kill Owen, but before he can he is shot by Harry. Another soldier shoots at Heden, but Falken throws himself in front of the bullet. Ritter is wounded by a shot from Harry and the other Germans are killed or flee. A group of commandos led by Captain Deane arrive and they all return home. Including Oberst Otto von Ritter who is now a P.O.W, but he promises to escape. Notes *Although he is said to be a Lieutenant, when seen in his Norwegian uniform he has the rank of a Kaptein (Captain). Gallery Erik and Inga.png|Erik and Inga. Erik and Inga (2).png Falken, Erik Falken, Erik Falken, Erik Falken, Erik Falken, Erik Falken, Erik Falken, Erik Falken, Erik Falken, Erik